1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to games and more specifically to girls board game for ages 6 and up.
2. Background of Related Art
Numerous board games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to entertain the players by challenging them so that they utilize their skills and acumen in playing the games while at the same time provide an element of chance to add a bit of adventure and luck to the games. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.